A Clique add on
by kewi2000
Summary: This is about how the clique copes without Massie, will they survive?


IM is a Girl's Best Friend

IM is a Girl's best friend

Another Clique add on

MASSIEKUR: KUH-LARIE, IS LEESH, DYL, AND KRIS THERE?

CLAIREBEAR: U KNOWS IT!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: I AM HERE MASS

SPANISHBUEATY: MASS I MISS U

BIGREDHEAD: WITHOUT U HERE I AM GAINING WEIGHT

MASSIEKUR: THE SCHOOL HERE IS A WRECK

BIGREDHEAD: MASS U HAVE TO SEE HOW BIG MY CALFS R

SPANISH BEAUTY: UGH MASS DON'T LISTEN

MASSIEKUR: NEVER DO

CLAIREBEAR: LOL

SEXYSPORTSBABE: MASS GET TO THE POINT MY MOM IS ALMOST HOME

MASSIEKUR: KK, SO THERE R A GROUP OF GIRLZ NAME THE BC (BEAUTY COMMITTEE) I TOAT-ALLY HAVE CONTROL OVER THEM.

SPANNISHBEAUTY: THAT QUICK?

MASSIEKUR: LEESH AM I STUPID PERSON WITH A CUT

SPANISHBEAUTY: NO?

MASSIEKUR: THEN WHY WOULD I PULL MY BAND-AID OFF SLOW AKA TAKEOVER

SPANISHBEAUTY: SRY

CLAIREBEAR: THT IS SOOO KOOL MASS. I MISS U

MASSIEKUR: UPDATES EVERYONE

CLAIREBEAR: CAM AND I R HAVING SOOO MUCH FUN AT CAMERA CLASS

SPANISHBEAUTY: THE PC IS SOOO AT A GOOD SIGN AND ONE?

BIGREDHEAD: TV SHOW IS AWESOME! MY SISTERS R GETTING TO BE EGO FREAKS THOUGH

SEXYSPORTBABE: SOCCER SISTERS RULE, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS U GUYS

MASSIEKUR: TO RESPOND TO KUH-LAIRE. AW THT IS SOOOO AWESOME TO RESOND TO LEESH WHT AND DYL WERENT THEY ALWAYS EGO FREAKS . TO RESPOND TO KRIS AWWWW THX G2G MOM IS CALLING ME AND BEAN FOR DINNER LUV U

CLAIREBEAR: BI MISS U TOO SIS

SPANISHBEAUTY: I WAS GONNA SAY THT JK

BIGREADHEAD: DITO

SEXYSPORTSBABE: TODI OTO (WORD JUMBLE)

MASSIEKUR: TO DECODE KRIS'S WORD JUMBLE: DITO TOO. 3 U KRIS

MASSIEKUR IS OFFLINE

SEXYSPORTSBABE IS OFFLINE

CLAIEBEAR IS OFFLINE

BIGREDHEAD IS OFFLINE

MASSIEKUR IS ONLINE

MASSIEKUR: LEESH?

SEXYSPORTSBABE IS ONLINE

SEXYSPORTSBABE: MASS WHY DID U TXT ME TO COME ONLINE AGAIN?

CLAIREBEAR IS ONLINE

CLAIREBEAR: WHT IS IT MASS?

BIGREDHEAD IS ONLINE

BIGREDHEAD: MAKE IT QUICK

SPANISHBEAUTY: SO FOR THE Q MASS WE NEED A FIFTH MEMBER OF THE PC HERE SO WE TOOK A VOTE….

CLAIREBEAR: WE PICKED LAYNE

BIGREDHEAD: PLZ MASS WE GAVE HER A MAKEOVER

SEXYSPORTSBABE: TOOK 5 WEEKS

MASSIEKUR: WOW! HMMMMMMMM…..

CLAIREBEAR: PLZ

MASSIEKUR: DOES SHE HAVE AN IM

COLORCORDINATED IS ONLINE

COLORCORDINATE: OH YES I DO MASSIE

MASSIEKUR: LAYNE?

COLORCORDINATED: YES?

MASSIEKUR: K U CAN JOIN NOW BY

MASSIEKUR IS OFFLINE

CLAIREBEAR IS OFFLINE

BIGREDHEAD IS OFFLINE

SPANISHBEAUTY IS OFFLINE

SEXYSPRTSBABE IS OFFLINE

COLORCORDINATED IS OFFLINE

Lyons house & Riviera Limo

8:00 AM

Thursday October 20th

Today felt a normal day until I decided to IM Massie that I was ready for school, but in reply I got

CLAIREBEAR: READY FOR SCHOOL MASS

MASSIEKUR: KUH-LAIRE DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE

CLAIREBEAR: IDK

MASSIEKUR: HERE IS A HINT ITS 1:00 HERE

CLAIREBEAR: SRY MASS

CLAIREBEAR IS OFFLINE

MASSIEKUR IS OFFLINE

I was so embarrassed about sending Massie that stupid message. I mean really what kind of idiot will she think I am now? Then there was a knock at the door. I then that moment remembered that Alicia was in charge of picking them up! I scooped up her new juicy couture tote (courtesy of Massie) and ran to the door. Right before I opened it I looked down at my outfit. It was a white and navy blue striped top by RL and size 0 sevens (as if there was any other size). Then she wore bleach white ked's, which Massie had warmed to. Her hair had a navy blue twist head band and she had on the lip gloss of the day (Massie had signed her up) summer breeze. Alicia knocked again bringing me back to reality.

"Claire, you said you wanted a ride today!" Then I jerked opened the door and smile apologizing. "Whatever, we have some big news so were taking the scenic route."

"Kay." I followed Alicia over to the raven black stretch limo. As Alicia's driver Dean opened the door Alicia waved him off and you could hear her charm bracelet jingling (courtesy of Massie).

"So, guys this is super big news." Alicia said looked around the limo. "But before anything I need to grade your outfits." She looked up and down at me first. "Claire you're a nine five! Good job. Kristen?" She looked at Kristen's black mini sports shorts and up at her pink juicy sweatshirt then at her matching pink pumas. Her hair was braided into one long braid that lied on her shoulder. Her long side bangs had been braided to wrap around her head. Her lips were lightly glossed with sports drink lip gloss. "Nine two because those shorts are not designer, I will buy you some puma shorts!" Kristen smiled humbly. Then Alicia turned to Dylan. She was wearing a green long top that fell onto some jean shorts. Her hair was in a tight bun in a cool sort of way. She was wearing limeade lip gloss and green body glitter. "Dyl, you're a nine four because I love the glitter!" Dylan smiled and looked at her shimmering body with pride! Last was Layne who was talking with me. She was wearing a white top with a hole in the back (it was meant to be there) and a black skirt with dots. Her shoes with black flats and her hair were in a tight pony tail with a white head band. "Layne you're a nine one! Good job everyone. And know for the big news!" Alicia took a deep breath and then looked around in the limo. Everyone was jumping up and down. "I was on IM with Massie this morning and look at our conversation."

MASSIEKUR: LEESH NOW ONTO THE IMPORTANT STUFF

SPANISHBEAUTY: LIKE WHT?

MASSIEKUR: WHO WILL BE THE BETA

SPANISHBEAUTY: OH MASS UR A GENIUSS I HAVENT EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT

MASSIEKUR: I KNOW

SPANISHBEAUTY: HOW WILL WE CHOOSE

MASSIEKUR: EASY I WILL TEST THEM

SPANISHBEAUTY: WHEN?

MASSIEKUR: ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL

SPANISHBEAUTY: K

Alicia looked at all of them as if mentally saying take-out-your-phones. Then all of us took out all of their phones.

CLAIREBEAR IS ONLINE

BIGREDHEAD IS ONLINE

SEXYSPORTSBABE IS ONLINE

COLORCORDINATED IS ONLINE

SPANISHBEAUTY IS ONLINE

MASSIEKUR IS ONLINE

MASSIEKUR: K SO EVERYONE IS ONLINE

SPANISHBEAUTY: SHOULD LAYNE BE ABLE TO TRY OUT?

MASSIEKUR: WELL SHE IS NEW…

COLORCORDINATED: YEAH I WOULDN'T WIN ANYWAY

MASSIEKUR: K SO UR OUT BUT KRIS, DYL, AND CLAIRE R IN

SEXYSPORTSBABE: SHOULD CLAIRE BE IN?

BIGREDHEAD: YEAH SO TRUE

MASSIEKUR: SHE PROB KNOWS THE MOST ABOUT ME EXCEPT FOR LEESH

SPANISHBEAUTY: SOOOOO TRUE

CLAIREBEAR:

MASSIEKUR: WHT KUH-LARIE

CLAIREBEAR: I MISS U

MASSIEKUR: SAME SIS

SPANISHBEAUTY: HEY!

MASSIEKUR: LEESH I LUV U AS A FRIEND BUT KUH-LAIRE IS MY SIS

BIGREDHEAD: WHY HER

MASSIEKUR: JUST SHUT-UP DYL

BIGREDHEAD: K

COLORCORDINATED: LOL

MASSIEKUR: ANYWAY FIRST Q TO KRIS

SEXYSPORTSBABE: WHT?

MASSIEKUR: WHTS MY FAV COLOR

SEXYSPORTSBABE: EASY WHITE! UR BEDROOM COLOR

MASSIEKUR: SRY IT'S PURPLE

CLAIREBEAR: DUH!

BIGREDHEAD: HE, HE

MASSIEKUR: NEXT Q FOR DYL

BIGREDHEAD: READY!

MASSIEKUR: IF I DIDN'T GET A DOG WHT WOULD THE PET I GET BE?

BIGREDHEAD: CAT?

MASSIEKUR: NO HORSE

BIGREDHEAD: OH

MASSIEKUR: KUH-LAIRE IT'S ALL UP TO U

CLAIREBEAR: K

MASSIEKUR: WHERE DO I WANNA LIVE WHEN I GROW UP

CLAIREBEAR: EASY MULAN

MASSIEKUR: U GOT IT

COLORCORDINATED: CLAIRE IS THE WINNER

SPANISHBEAUTY: WELCOME CLAIRE TO LIFE OF BEING MY BETA

CLAIREBEAR: YAY!

BIGREDHEAD:

SEXYSPORTSBABE: DITO

MASSIEKUR: END OF CONVERSATION. CONGRATS KUH-LARIE!

Alicia looked up and Dean who started to honk the horn to let the girls know that they were at school. "Kay so let's rock this year! So this year I take Massie's position, Claire takes my position, Dyl u stay same, and so does Kris plus Layne you take Claire's position. Everyone shimmied to get them started.

OCD English History

9:00 AM

Thursday October 20th

The teacher was talking about something boring while the PC sat at the back of the class texting each other. They were in the middle of a heated conversation.

SPANISHBEAUTY: THIS WILL EARN ME TWENTY GOSSIP POINTS

CLAIREBEAR: NOWAY

BIGREDHEAD: WHT?

SPANISHBEAUTY: JOSH SAID HE WANTS TO GO ON A SOLO DATE WITH ME

CLAIREBEAR: ALONE?

SPANISHBEAUTY: WELL ACTULLY DOUBLE

SEXYSPORTSBABE: WHOS THE OTHER COUPLE

SPANISHBEAUTY: CLAIRE AND CAM MY BETA

CLAIREBEAR: WHERE IS IT?

SPANISHBEAUTY: MOVIE

CLAIREBEAR: IDK IF MY MOM WILL LET ME GO OUT WITH HIM

SPANISHBEAUTY: TELL HER UR COMING WITH ME AND ME ONLY

CLAIREBEAR: IDK

SPANISHBEAUTY: BETA!

BIGREDHEAD: I WILL TAKE OVER

COLORCORDINATED: SLOW DOWN RED HEAD

BIGREDHEAD: LAYNE!

SPANISHBEAUTY: CLAIRE PLZ

CLAIREBEAR: I WAS JUST JKING

SPANISHBEAUTY: YAY BY THE WAY WHERE WERE U LAYNE

COLORCORDINATED: AT DETENTION

SPANISHBEAUTY: GREAT WE HAVE A BAD GIRL IN THE GROUP.

COLORCORDINATED: GREAT THX

SEXYSPORTSBABE: TEACHER COMING!

BIGREDHEAD: BYE

CLAIREBEAR: SEE YA

SPANISHBEAUTY: ABOORT PHONE

COLORCORDINATED: I AM KEEPING MINE

SPANISHBEAUTY: BAD GIRL LUV IT

The teacher stared us down. She looked at Layne directly and smirked.

"Miss Abeley you need to go to detention." She pointed Layne out the door. Then Layne shrugged and walked out the room. Then the teacher went back to the front of the class. Then everyone wiped out their phone.

SPANISHBUEATY: LET ME GET MASS

CLAIREBEAR: K

BIGREDHEAD: YAY

SEXYSORTSBABE: KK

COLORCORDINATED: QUICKLY

CLAIREBEAR: LAYNE HOW R U NOT BEING WATCHED BY A TEACHER

COLORCORDINATED: EH WHO CARES I THINK SHE IS LOSEING HER VISION.

BIGREDHEAD: LAYNE U R SO COOL

COLORCORDINATED: I KNOW

MASSIEKUR: LOL

CLAIREBEAR: WHT R U IN THE BC MASS?

MASSIEKUR: ALPHA

SPANISHBEAUTY: SERIOUSLY?

MASSIEKUR: AM I NINA?

SPANISHBEAUTY: NO!

MASSIEKUR: THEN WHY WOULD I LIE

SPANISHBEAUTY: SRY

MASSIEKUR: KUH-LAIRE WHEN R U COMING UP.

CLAIREBEAR: FOR HALLOWEEN

MASSIEKUR: YAY! G2G TEACHER!

CLAIREBEAR: ALICIA I HAVE TWO GOSSIP POINTS FOR U

SPANISHBEAUTY: WHT?

CLAIREBEAR: LAYNE TELL HER

COLORCORDINATED: WELL I TOLD HEATHER AND MEENA ABOUT HOW I DON'T WANT TO BE THERE FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY HATE U GUYS. SO THEN THEY ROUNDED UP STARWBERRY, KORI, AND OLIVIA. THEY R GOING TO FORM THE BPC THE BETTER PRETTY COMMITTEE. THEY WILL ANNOUNCE IT AT LUNCH.

SPANISHBEAUTY: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT.

BUGREDHEAD: WHTS THE PLAN?

SPANISHBEAUTY: JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD

CLAIREBEAR: K

BIGREDHEAD: DONE

COLORCORDINATED: DONE

SEXYSPORTSBABE: AND DONE

OCD Café

1:00 PM

Thursday October 20th

The PC walked into the café right as Meena stepped up onto table seventeen. Alicia stepped right up next to her. "Hello, LBRs and B-listers. I am Alicia as you all know. Meena might have explained that they have united all the most popular." Alicia took a breath and looked at Meena's face which was lit up like a Christmas tree. "The most popular bunch of LBRs on this planet that are called the BPC that means bad pretty committee." She looked down at me for help.

"Well duh leesh, didn't everyone know that. The BPC was created to show al the B-listers there is someone below you. Also to show you B-listers that you are on top of someone and it was all Alicia's idea." I pointed to Alicia and smiled. All the B-listers clapped and jumped for joy. Some group even started to chant "Alicia". Then Alicia whipped out her phone and I felt a buzzing. On my glassy scream she read the words aloud.

SPANISHBEAUTY: GOOD WORK BETA! !

CLAIREBEAR: THX

SPANISHBEAUTY: LUV U!

CLAIREBEAR: SAME!

My teeth started to chatter. So this is what it was like to be counted on all the time and be praised by everyone. I loved how it felt. Dylan and Kristen stood there looking contempt at how they made the BPC feel. Layne on the other hand looked sad so I decided to do what Alicia did, fix things.

CLAIEBEAR: LAYNE?

COLORCORDINATED: YEAH

CLAIREBEAR: U DID THE RIGHT THING

COORCORDINATED: HOW?

CLAIREBEAR: BECAUSE MEENA THE WHOLE TIME WAS GOING TO REPLACE U IN THE PC OR AT LEAST TRY

COLORCORDINATED: UR SOOO RIGHT

CLAIREBEAR: I KNOW JK

COLORCORDINATED: WATCH THIS MEENA IS COMING ON IM

MEENABADEENA: HEY LOSERS

CLAIREBEAR: WHT DID U SAY?

SPANISHBEAUTY: MEENA WATCH UR SELF

MEENABADEENA: OOOO I AM SOOOO SCARED NOT

BIGREHEAD: WE WILL BRING IN THE PURPLE GUN IF WE HAVE TO

CLAIREBEAR: YEAH

SEXYSPORTSBABE: GUYS CALM DOWN

BIGREDHEAD: KRIS WE R FIGHTING FOR THE PC AND LAYNE

COLORCORDINATED: THX GUYS

SPANISHBEAUTY: NO PROB

CLAIREBEAR: SO MEENA WANNA APOLIGIZE

MEENABADEENA: NO EVEN IN UR DREAMS

SPANISHBEAUTY: THEN LETS CALL THE PURPLE GUN

MASSIEKUR: HEY MEENABABARFA

MEENABADEENA: MASSIEBLOCK

MASSIEKUR: YA?

MEENABADEENA: WHATEVER UR NOT COOL

MASSIEKUR: 2 THINGS MEENABABARFA. 1 DO I LOOK LIKE RIHANNA?

MEENABADEENA: NO?

MASIEKUR: THEN WHY U GOING ALL IDIOT ON ME? AND 2 MY IM NAME ISNT A LIE IS IT GIRLS

CLAIREBEAR: I WOULDN'T THINK SO UR NOT A LIAR

SPANISHBEAUTY: LOL

MEENABADEENAN IS OFFLINE

MASSIEKUR: NAILED IT

SPANISHBEAUTY: POINT

MASSIEKUR: G2G

SPANISHBEAUTY: K SEE YA

MASSIEKUR: WAIT, LEESH HOW IS KUH-LAIRE AT BEING A BETA

SPANISHBEAUTY: GREAT RIGHT CLAIRE

CLAIREBEAR: I GUESS

SEXYSPORTSBABE: SHE REALLY IS DOING A GOOD JOB

BIGREDHEAD: TRUE

COLORCORDINATED: ANYWAY, MASS?

MASSIE: WHAT LAYNE?

COLORCORDINATED: NOW THT LEESH IS THE ALPHA SHOULDN'T SHE CALL CLAIRE KUH-LAIRE TOO LIKE U

MASSIEKUR: GENIUSS

COLORCORDINATED: THX

MASSIEKUR: WELCOME

SPANISHBEAUTY: K LET ME TRY. KUH-LARIE UR THE BEST

CLAIREBEAR: THX

MASSIEKUR: KK NOW I REALLY G2G

MASSIEKUR IS OFFLINE

CLAIREBEAR: I AM SOOOOO THIRSTY

SPANISHBEAUTY: ME TOO

BIGREDHEAD: I AM PARCHED

COLORCORDINATED: LET'S GO TO THE LATTE STATION

SPANISHBEAUTY: DONE

SEXYSPRORTSBABE: WE HAVE CLASS

SPANISHBEAUTY: SOOOOO?

COLORCORDINATED: WE DITCH! DUH KRIS

BIGREDHEAD: WE R WILD PEOPLE

SEXYSPORTSBABE: I WILL SEE U IN CLASS I AM NOT DITCHING

BIGREDHEAD: WHATEVS

SPANISHBEAUTY: KRIS U HAVE TO STAY WITH US

SEXYSPORTSBABE IS OFFLINE

CLAIREBEAR: OH TOO BAD

COLORCORDINATED: WHY WON'T SHE TAKE A RISK?

SPANISHBEAUTY: I NEED TO TALK TO MASS ABOUT THIS.

CLAIREBEAR: I THINK KRIS NEEDS TO LIGHTEN UP!

BIGREDHEAD: SO TRUE!

SPANISHHOTTIE: HOLA

SPANISHBEAUTY: WHO IS THIS

SPANISHHOTTIE: UR BEST COUISIN

SPANISHBEAUTY: CELIA? ISIBEL?

SPANISHHOTTIE: NO, NINA

CLAIREBEAR: GO AWAY NINA

BIGREDHEAD: BY THE WAY I AM DATING DERRINGTON NOW!

CLAIREBEAR: I AM STILL DATING CAM

SPANISHBEAUTY: I AM DATING JOSH

COLORCORDINATED: AND I AM IN NOW IN THE PC! GOSH I LUV SAYIN THT

SPANISHHOTTIE: U TAKES IN A GIRL NAMED COLORCORDINATED AND NOT ME? DIOS

CLAIREBEAR: YEAH THTS THE TRUTH

SPANISHBEAUTY: GO AWAY NINA WE HAVE PC ISSUES TO DISGUS

SPANISHHOTTIE: LIKE WHT LIPGLOSS TO WEAR? LOL

BIGREDHEAD: I AM SOOOO OUT

SPANISHBEAUTY: LET'S TALK AT THE CAFÉ GIRLS! ALOUD!

CLAIREBEAR: K

BIGREDHEAD: SOOO THERE

COLORCORDINATED: DONE

SPANISHBEAUTY IS OFFLINE

CLAIREBEAR IS OFFLINE

BIGREDHEAD IS OFFLINE

COLORCORDINATED IS OFFLINE

SPANISHHOTTIE: ANYONE?

MASSIEKUR IS ONLINE

MASSIEKUR: LEESH?

MASSIEKUR: KUH-LAIRE?

SPANISHHOTTIE: HOLA MAYSEE

MASSIEKUR: OH GAWD NINA

MASSIEKUR IS OFFLINE

SPANISHHOTTIE IS OFFLINE

"So we need to talk about what to wear tonight Kuh-larie!" Alicia chuckled at her new nickname for me. She then started typing on her iPhone. "Oh, great idea, I will wear a red ruffle RL with size 0 sevens and black pumps. My hair will be down and flowy. Kuh-larie you will wear a white dress with silver gladiators and your hair will be down with a matching silver head band. I will wear hot and spicy lip gloss and you will wear lily flower. I am a genius." Alicia went back to typing on her IPhone. "Hey guys look at josh and I conversation."

HOTZ: ALICIA I CANT WAITS TO SEE U AND CLAIRE TONIGHT. BY THE WAY CAM IS HERE

SPANISHBEAUTY: SAME! KUH-LAIRE AND I HAVE ALREADY PICKD OUT OUR OUTFITS!

HOTZ: SERIOUSLY? GIRLZ R SOOO WEIRD

SPANISHBEAUTY: HEY!

HOTZ: WERID IN A KOOL WAY!

SPANISHBEAUTY: G2G AND LOL TO UR LAST IM! BYE!

HOTZ: K SEE U TONIGHT

SPANISHBEAUTY:

SPANISHBEAUTY IS OFFLINE

HOTZ IS OFFLINE

"I think him and I are so cute together don't you guys?" Alicia looked around at the group waiting for the response.

"You guys are so cute together!" I gushed to Alicia.

"Yeah you two make the perfect couple." Layne said as she sipped her latte. Dylan nodded and then looked up.

"We need to really talk to Massie about Kristen because she just IM'd me that she can't go to the mall after school." Dylan looked worried, and not the worried she looked when she went up a size, but the worried that said sad worried. Alicia nodded voguishly. Layne and I nodded in Alicia's shadow.

"Ah-greed, Kristen cannot just ditch us like that! I am so texting her and getting to the bottom of this lie." Alicia whipped out her phone and looked up. Then she quickly looked down expecting her friends to be on.

SPANISHBEAUTY: KRIS!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: WHT?

SPANISHBEAUTY: KUH-LAIRE TELL HER WHY WE R IMING HER

CLAIREBEAR: KRIS WHY R U DITICHING US? ?

BIGREDHEAD: YEAH WHTS UP WITH THT?

COLORCORDINATED: KRIS TELLS THE TRUTH!

SPANISHHOTTIE: HOLA

CLAIREBEAR: NINA LEAVE IS ALONE WE NEED TO TALK….. ALONE

SPANISHHOTTIE: WHA? U DOESN'T WANT ME HERE?

BIGREDHEAD: SI

SPANISHHOTTIE:

SPANISHHOTTIE IS OFFLINE

SEXSPORTSBABE: GO AWAY GUYS!

SEXYSPORTSBABE IS OFFLINE

CLAIREBEAR: UGH!

SPANISHBEAUTY: THIS MEANS WAR!

COLORCORDINATED: DONE

BIGREDHEAD: DONE

CLAIREBEAR: AND DONE

We all looked up from our phones and giggled. We knew there was no chance in this life that Kristen was going to win this war. Then we sipped our lattes and went to class.

OCD Algebra Class

2:30

Thursday October 20th

I was so worried that Kristen would go with BPC and then they would have a semi popular girl. Alicia must have been wondering the same thing because I felt a buzz in my pocket.

SPANISHBEAUTY: WE NEED TO GET KRISTEN BACK!

CLAIREBEAR: DONE

BIGREDHEAD: I HAVE A PLAN

COLORCORDINATED: WHTS THE PLAN?

SPANISHBEAUTY: WAIT, DYL WHERE R U?

BIGREDHEAD: BATHROOM

CLAIREBEAR: EW, DYLAN!

BIGREDHEAD: NO I JUST CAME TO GET AWAY FROM MY PHYCO SCIENCE TEACHER

CLAIREBEAR: OHHHHHH

COLORCORDINATED: WHTS THE PLAN?

BIGREDHEAD: I'LL TELL U TOMORROW AT THE SLEEPOVER. KRIS HAS SOCCER SISTERS

SPANISHBEAUTY: DONE.

CLAIREBEAR: BELL IN ONE MIN

SPANISHBEAUTY: BI

COLRCORDINATED: BI

BIGREDHEAD: K SEE YA

Riviera Estate

7:00 PM

Thursday October 20th

I was trembling as I looked down at my white dress and silver gladiators. My hair had been conditioned at least five times and my silver head band was placed perfectly on my head. I was carrying a Louis Viton silver clutch given to me by Alicia as a thank you present. Alicia looked confident standing there next to me.

"Are you nervous, Alicia?" I asked her scanning her outfit.

"No I am so not nervous, Kuh-larie." Alicia's voice was trembling. She looked at the ground the whole time she spoke to me. Then I decided to think about in two days I was leaving to go see Massie. I couldn't contain my excitement. Massie was my best friend and I hadn't seen her in a whole two months. Then there was a knock at the door. Alicia and I looked at each other at the same time and smiled. "Okay, Kuh-larie it's time to go to the movies. Are you ready?" I nodded and then slowly Alicia opened the door.

"Hello ladies." Josh put his arm around Alicia and Cam reached out for my hand. As we walked down the path to Harris's car (Cam's older brother) I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I ignored it until I was buckled in Harris's Car.

MASSIEKUR: HEY KUH-LAIRE

CLAIREBEAR: MASS ISNT IT 12:00 THERE

MASSIEKUR: I CAN'T SLEEP!

CLAIREBEAR: MASS TXT ME IN THE MORNING I AM ON A DATE!

MASSIEKUR: FINE HAVE FUN

CLAIREBEAR: LUV U

MASSIEKUR: SAME!

I looked back up a Cam who was staring at me. Then Harris started to talk.

"So Claire does you like Cam?" Harris said directly to me.

"Yeah I really like him." I gushed and then looked at Cam. Then I grabbed his hand. Alicia looked over at me and gave me a look that said "good answer". Josh was talking to Harris and Cam about some car thing while Alicia reapplied lip gloss. I tried not to act nervous, but it was my first actual date with Cam. Then Alicia cleared her throat.

"So guys, what movie are we seeing tonight?" She looked at Josh and batted her eye lashes. Then she waited for a response. I looked at the guys and they looked stumped. "How about we see the movie, The Help? I heard that movie has gotten some really good reviews." Alicia looked at Josh who then gazed at Cam who looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay we will see the movie, The Help." Josh smiled and then went back to talking with Cam and Harris. Then I felt another buzzing in my pocket. If this was Massie she was going to blow.

SPANISHBEAUTY: AM I DOING OKAY?

CLAIREBEAR: TOAT-ALLY

SPANISHBEAUTY: THX!

CLAIREBEAR: JOSH SURE LIKES U A LOT

SPANISHBEAUTY: REMEMBER THT ONE TIME WHEN HE LIKED U AND I ALMOST KISSED CAM

CLAIREBEAR: WORST TRIP EVER

SPANISHBEAUTY: POINT

CLAIREBEAR: WE R HERE

I looked up and Cam was holding the door open for me. Josh was doing the same for Alicia. What gentlemen I was thinking. From that point on I was nervous about nothing.

Riviera Estate

6:00 PM

Friday October 21st

SPANISHBEAUTY: R U ALMOST AT MY HOUSE

CLAIREBEAR: TOATS

COLORCORDINATED: ALMOST

SEXYSPORTSBABE: SO CLOSE

BIGREDHEAD: PULLING IN

MASSIEKUR: SO FAR!

SPANISHBEAUTY: MASS?

MASSIEKUR: I WAS JUST JKING

SPANISHBEAUTY: IT'S OKAY WE WILL CHAT U

MASSIEKUR: KK SEE U IN A SEC

CLAIREBEAR: HERE

SEXYSPORTSBABE: HERE

COLORCORDINATED: HERE

BIGREDHEAD: HERE!

There was a very loud knock at the door followed by some yelling and screams saying "let me in!" Alicia laughed and then opened the door to find four restless girls. Then everyone filed inside the Estate.

As soon as everyone got to Alicia's room she set up the sleeping bags into a circle as Massie had in years before. Then Alicia turned on the computer and Massie's face turned up. She was smiling at the webcam and waiting for her weekly sleepover to begin. It was 11:00 in England, yet Massie was up.

"Why are you up Massie, its eleven 'o' clock?" Dylan then popped a chocolate covered popcorn piece.

"Well I am going to sleep late and then I will be fine, duh!" Massie rolled her eyes and then smiled at Dylan. Then I ate a gummy and started the first game called "Crush update."

"Okay, so Cam and I date was so great! He was so sweet, you can ask Alicia." I gushed. Everyone giggle rolled their eyes.

"Josh did the same and him texted me today that we should do that again." Alicia held her phone up like a trophy. Then she looked at me waiting for me to say something like "Oh my gosh did Cam say that too" or "Did Cam want to, too." I said nothing though I just sat there and smiled.

"Well Derrington pointed at me when the Tomahawks won the game yesterday!" Dylan said as she popped five more pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"Dempsey showed me ten new soccer moves today. I couldn't believe he knew so much." Kristen kicked her foot up imitating the new soccer move. Then Massie before anyone could ask she answered.

"Well I have not met anyone, yet, but I want to know how everyone's activities are going?" Everyone looked around and then Layne spoke up.

"Wait, first of all I like this kid named Chris Plovert. I know that is weird, but he is sweet around me." Layne looked like she was defending the president or something. Massie sighed signaling that she wanted know what she asked that instant.

"Well photography classes are going so well, I am going to bring you a portrait when I see you." I snapped my hands like a camera. Then giggled and waited for the next person to talk nervously.

"The pretty committee is at a high because everyone is wearing the same thing we wore the next day. It is like we are the president and they are congress!" Alicia burst and then looked around for people to nod or say point.

"Point, also the show is going horrible. My sisters and mom are always worried about my hair, weight, and makeup times ten!" Dylan then popped ten more popcorn pieces.

"Dyl, cool it with the popcorn." Alicia said taking the glass bowl away from her. Everyone giggled except for Dylan who still looked worried.

"Dylan I will send you some English contour makeup that will leave you sister's jaws dropped until Easter." Massie smiled at her funny punch line. Dylan's face softened. Then Massie yawned. "Guys hate to be a party pooper, but it's almost twelve so I have to go, but IM me in the morning, okay?" Everyone nodded and then waved. The screen went dark and there was no more Massie. Then we went back to talking.

"I have got five gossip points for you." Alicia smiled and then went on. "Principal Burns is going to have a monthly check up on every locker and make sure that no one has any gum or that stuff in there locker." Alicia sat up and then gave everyone the serious glare. "We have to get the key to our room somewhere we can trust because if she finds it we are so dead." Then she sat back down and took a sip of her Evian water. I smiled nervously and then changed the subject.

"So want to play truth or dare?" I asked with a devilish grin. Everyone nodded at my suggestion. "Okay so Alicia truth or dare?"

"Okay dare!" Alicia smiled and then looked at me for the next.

"I dare you to eat two candy bars!" I smiled again and waited for her reaction. Then Alicia grabbed two chocolate bars and then he looked at them like they were poop. She unrolled the wrapper and nibbled on the bar. After ten minutes all that was left was two empty candy bar wrappers. All the girls clapped for Alicia. Then she cleared her throat and started. "Truth or dare, Dylan?"

"Truth and no weird questions." Dylan looked serious, but then giggled.

"Okay, well what is Derrington really like?" Alicia smiled and then lay down on her elbows. Dylan popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth before answering

"He is more serious than we all give him credit for." I rolled my eyes for Massie's sake. How could Dylan think Derrington was actually serious? It didn't make sense. Only a couple of months ago had she traded him in for a ninth grader because he was too immature. Dylan didn't catch me rolling my eyes, but Layne did and she silently giggle- nodded. Dylan spoke up again. "Truth or dare, Layne," she said as she twirled her blood red locks.

"Truth, I am so ready." Layne looked at Dylan right in her eyes as if saying, bring it on.

"Why do you like Plovert?" Dylan asked looking right back at Layne. It was really surprising that Layne would actually take the truth because she really didn't like being questioned about her crushes.

"I like Plovert because he is charming and always in sweet around me. He opens doors, he smiles real big around me, and he always asks to carry my books for me!" Layne sighed and then looked around. "Kristen, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course you knew I would take that!" Kristen bounced up and down with excitement.

"I dare you to text Derrington and ask what he thinks of you?" Layne smiled and handed Kristen her phone and waited, Kristen started rapidly texting. Then there was a low ping that came from her phone.

"What did it say?" I asked eagerly.

KRISTEN: SO DERRICK WHAT DO U THINK OF ME?

DERRICK: ;)

Everyone squealed in aw except for Dylan.

"I bet he is joking." She said as she looked at her nails and then ate a handful of popcorn. We all nodded, but we really didn't know what it meant. Then Alicia spoke out.

"Okay so I know Massie would have said this so I will, I think he likes Kristen." Alicia waited for some support so I gave her some.

"Point" I said nervously waiting for Dylan's reaction. Dylan took a deep breath and looked at Kristen. Then she grabbed the phone and started typing.

KRISTEN: WHAT DOES ;) MEAN?

DERRICK: IT MEANS ;), U FIGURE IT OUT

KRISTEN: WHAT BOUT DYLAN?

DERRICK: WHT BOUT HER?

KRISTEN: DON'T U LUV HER?

DERRICK: LUV IS A BIG WORD!

KRISTEN: DOES U LIKE HER?

DERRICK: IDK SHE IS SENDING ME MIXED SIGNALS

KRISTEN: HOW?

DERRICK: SHE USED TO TELL ME I AM GREAT, BUT NOW SHE IS DIFF

KRISTEN: OH WELL DOES U LIKE ME?

DERRICK: WELL U R SWEET, FUNNY, ATHLETIC, BUT 1 PROB

KRISTEN: WHT?

DERRICK: DEMPSEY, HE WOULD KILL ME IF I MADE A MOVE, ANYWAY G2G

KRISTEN: BI

Dylan looked up with tears streaming down her face. She threw Kristen's phone and grabbed her Chanel bag and ran. Alicia got up to get her, but she had already run down the steps and out the door. I looked around everyone glum, but Kristen was confused and really annoyed that Derrington would say that. Alicia sat down and then signaled with her eyes that it was time to IM.

SPANISHBEAUTY: OMG WHAT DO WE DO BOUT DYL

CLAIREBEAR: WE COULD ALWAYS ASK MASS

SEXYSPORTSBABE: OR SET HER UP

COLORCORDINATED: OR KNOCK SOME SENCE INTO THAT BOY!

CLAIREBEAR: LOL

SPANISHBEAUTY: THTS IT!

COLORCORDINATED: THX

SPANISHBEAUTY: NO WE SHOULD SET HER UP! AND THEN GET DERRINGTON JEALOUS

CLAIREBEAR: GENIUSS!

COLORCORDIATED: WE SHOULD HAVE A FOLLOW UP ON DERRINGTON.

CLAIREBEAR: SO TRUE

SPANISHBEAUTY: U ALL AND ME R SO OUT

Everyone placed their phones down and then looked up. I looked at Kristen and then tried to eye signal her to start texting Derrington.

KRISTEN: U THERE DERRICK?

DERRICK: WHTS UP

KRISTEN: ADDING DMPSEY TO TEXTING CONVO

DEMPSEY: HEY BUD

DERRICK: DEMPSEY?

Kristen looked up and then handed the phone to Alicia. Alicia started to text and we all looked over her shoulder to see what she was texting.

KRISTEN: DEMPSEY, DERRICK TOLD ME HE LIKED ME!

DERRICK: OMG KRISTEN WHY WOULD U TELL HIM THT

DEMPSEY: DUDE?

DERRICK: I AM SRY, BUT SHE IS AWESOME

DEMPSEY: I KNOW BUT U CANT SAY THT

KRISTEN: DERRICK DOESN'T U LIKE DYLAN?

DERRICK: SORT OF

KRISTEN: GOOD CUZ SHE IS DATIN SOME1 ELSE

DERRICK: WHT? X10

KRISTEN: DO U WANT HER BACK

DERRICK: MAYBE

KRISTEN: BI

DEMPSEY: BI

DERRICK: BI?

Kristen sighed and then looked up.

"I don't know what to do? He doesn't care that Dylan is dating someone else and now Dempsey is mad at me." I looked at her and then went to hug her. It didn't take long for it to become a full group hug. Then Alicia explained how she is going to work everything out on Monday.

OCD

8:00 AM

October 24th 2012

All four of us stood at the back of the parking lot and rated each other.

"Okay so, Claire you are a nine four." She scanned my navy blue mini skirt and white V-neck with blue flats complemented with my bangs pulled back. "All you have to do is regloss and pull up your bangs." Alicia smiled sweetly and I did as I was told. Then she moved onto Layne. Layne was wearing a crop t-shirt with Hello-Kitty's face on it, a pair of dark wash sevens, and her hair was swept into a side fishtail braid. "Layne, you are an eight nine because of your Hello-Kitty shirt, but the crop part is so chic so you are an eight nine." Layne bowed and then blew air kisses to her invisible audience. Everyone giggled and then Alicia moved on to Kristen. Kristen was wearing a white long sleeve V-neck with a pair of sevens, and she wore her hair in a tight ponytail with matching yellow pumas. "You are so a nine five because you matched your puma's and hair plus the V-neck is ah-doriable!" Alicia air clapped and smiled so wide that her gloss didn't cover all her lips. Next was Alicia. Alicia was wearing a long black shirt with tight white leggings. She had a white flower headband in and her hair looked shiner than ever.

"You are so a nine eight!" I beamed and then Alicia smiled gratefully. All the girls nodded their heads vigorously. Then we all looked at Alicia for the beat we were going to walk to.

"Okay, the beat we are going to walk to be Call Me Maybe, an instant classic! I will count us off, a ready a one…two…three… I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me baby." We all started to walk towards the doors. Everyone starred in awe at the Pretty Committee. All girls wanted to be them and they were wearing dresses like the PC had the day before. That was the beginning of a very bright day, but then I realized that one thing was missing.

"Where's Dylan, Alicia?" I asked and everyone stopped.

Mrs. Parkers L/A Class

10:00 AM

October 24th 2012

SPANISHBEAUTY: LOOK GUYS HAS ANYONE SEEN DYL?

CLAIREBEAR: I SAW HER IN THE COURTYARD WITH KORI AND STRAWBERRY AND I HEARD WHAT THEY SAID.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: WHT DID THEM SAY?

COLORCORDINATED: CLAIRE SHOULD U TELL THEM OR SHOULD I?

CLAIREBEAR: ME!

COLORCORDINATED: KK

CLAIREBEAR: DYL WAS SAYING THT KRISTNE STOLE DERRICK ON PURPOSE!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: NOWAY!

SPANISHEBEAUTY: THT IS SOOOO NOT TRUE!

BIGREDHEAD: YES IT SO IS!

CLAIREBEAR: DYL?

SPANISHBEAUTY: DYL WE HAVE A PLAN TO GET DERRICK BACK PLZ LISTEN!

BIGREDHEAD: IDK

MASSIEKUR: I WILL TELL HER GUYS JUST GIVE US SOME SPACE

SPANISHBEAUTY SIGNED OFF

COLORCORDINATED SIGNED OFF

CLAIREBEAR SIGNED OFF

SEXYSPRORTSBABE SIGNED OFF

MASSIEKUR: LISTEN DYL, I KNOW UR MAD AT KRIS

BIGREDHEAD: DUH!

MASSIEKUR: WHT DID U SAY TO ME?

BIGREDHEAD: SRY MASS I AM SOOO IN A BAD MOOD!

MASSIEKUR: WHATEVES, ANYWAY IT IS SOOOO UR FALT!

BIGREDHEAD: HOW?

MASSIEKUR: WELL U HAVE TO SHOW DERRICK U LIKE HIM

BIGREDHEAD: OH I SEE IS THT HOW I AM GETTING HIM BACK?

MASSIEKUR: NOWAY GIRL DO I LOOK LIKES A PLASTIC WRAPPER?

BIGREDHEAD: NO?

MASSIEKUR: THAN WHY WOULD I BE CLINGY?

BIGREDHEAD: LOL ANYWAY HOW?

MASSIEKUR: WE HAVE SET UP A DATE WITH KEMP HURLEY AND YOU AFTER SCHOOL AT THE SOCCER DINER WHERE DERRICK GOES EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL. YOU ARE SITTING AT TABLE TEN AND THEY SIT AT TABLE ELEVEN AND THTS WHEN HE WILL NOTICE YOU SITTING WITH KEMP. HE WILL GET JELOUS ASK U OUT ND U WILL SAY NO! THEN WHEN HE IS GROVELING U WILL TAKE HIM BACK ON 1 AND ONLY 1 CONDITION! HE GIVES UP HIS OBSESSION WITH KRIS!

BIGREDHEAD: AWESOME! X10

MASSIEKUR: IKR, ANYWAY G2G HOMEWORK WITH THE BC

BIGREDHEAD: WAIT WHO U CRUSHIN ON?

MASSIEKUR: U WILL KNOW WHEN CLAIRE GETS BACK FROM ENGLAND X2000

It was all set the Pretty committee would go to the Soccer Diner after school today and then Dylan would go with Kemp who will be sitting a table away from Derrick. Then the PC will sit on the other side of the diner listening closely. Until finally Derrick will beg for Dylan's forgiveness, all before Dylan has to go film "The Marvillious Marvils". Kristen has soccer practice plus Alicia and Claire had a study date with Cam and Josh. It was all in place when they got to the diner everyone looked there way as if it would go to plan. Once Dylan sat down with Kemp Derrick got up and sprinted over to where Kristen was sitting. He was wearing his soccer uniform. Kristen then before he said anything told him how she didn't like him and she was going out with Dempsey. Derrick was sad for a moment until he looked over at Dylan's table and walked over there. All the pretty committee squealed to wait for him to beg Dylan to take him back. Once Derrick got the table everyone in the diner hushed. They had been watching this like it was an episode of Glee. Derrick looked at Dylan who was now starring right at him. Kemp just sat there scarfing fries, like someone was not going to take his date. Then Derrick spoke up.

"Dylan I cannot believe you! We are not even broken up yet and you are moving on!" Derrick huffed and waited for an answer.

"Well, are you deaf, or just socially challenged? I first of all texted you that quote on quote "I do not date backstabbing boyfriends who want to go out with my BFFITPC." And then I spread a rumor that you and I were O-V-E-R! Get it? You are scum at the bottom of a scum bag stuffed inside a scum bag!" Dylan didn't even look like she had just said the meanest thing possible to a boy.

"Well it's not my fault that you aren't athletic, pretty, or even skinny!" Derrick said and then turned around, but he didn't start walking in time to be saved from the worst punch of his life. Dylan got up grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and swung.

"No one calls me fat!" Dylan screamed as Derrick stood there with a red spot on his cheek. "I do not care how much you say about me, like that I am stupid, mean, ugly, or a theft, but you can't and I repeat can't be called fat!" Dylan grabbed her purse, hugged Kemp goodbye as if this was a real date and walked out of the diner. Everyone was stunned. Derrick looked around and then yelled.

"What are you all looking at, never seen a guy let a girl punch him and then act like it hurt?" Everyone burst out laughing and then Derrick took off, and so did the PC.


End file.
